Earth and Ice
by NynaeveAl'Mera
Summary: Twin sisters Ayslyn and Ashtrid were brought unconscious to Fairy Tail when they were seven, now years later they are mages of Fairy Tail, what adventures will they come across with their friends as well as what happens when their past starts to come back to haunt them? (suck a summarys sorry) Multiple pairings (ocXgray) (ocXrouge) (lucyXnatsu) (erzaXjellal) (juviaXoc)


**Heyoo soo ive been working on the plot of this story for about 2 years so ive decided to finally post hiro mashima owns fairy tail i just own my ocs and any new plot in this story**

* * *

Laxus pulled his hood farther down as he walked to better protect his eyes from the sand and sun, he was on his way back from a job and decided to take a shortcut through the desert which he now regrets but he was halfway through and he'd waste time going back.

Hed been in the desert for a few days now and he just could not understand how some people would want to live here, you get sand everywhere!

letting out a tired sigh he stopped to take a brake as he'd been walking for a few hours, sitting down on a nearby rock he looked around before closing his eyes for a quick rest, but was quickly pulled back out when he heard a weak cough.

pulling his hood down he looked around for the source but when he did not spot anything he left it to the thought of his mind playing trick until he heard it again and to his left.

turning he studied the area, there were w few boulders there but they were too small for an adult to hind behind, frowning and preparing himself to be attacked he headed over only to find to his surprise two you girls unconcious behind the boulders they were no older than 6 or 7.

kneeling down Laxus studied them, the first one had long white hair and a heart shaped face and small nose, no doubt when she's older she would be quite attractive, besides a few bruises and cuts there were no serious injuries most likely it was deydration and hunger leading to her being unconcious.

the other girl seemed to be in much worse shape, her long ebony black hair splayed out behind her, her face was the exact same as the white haired girl, leading Laxus to think they are siblings, probably twins her injuries went past bruises and small cuts, ther were large gashes on her arms and back, they looks very similar to injuries caused by a whip and there were blood stains all over the front of her shirt.

hearing a small cough he turned to the white haired girl and pulled out his water, lifting her head slightly and brought it to her lips and gave her small sips of water to keep her from choking.

once he was done he did the same with the other girl and went to bandaging their injuries the best he could.

deciding that they would need more medical care he picked them up gently and started to head back out into the harsh desert when he suddenly heard a small voice say "what are you doing!?"

Laxus looked down to the girls in his arm only to see a pair of small golden eyes glaring at him

"what the hell?"

* * *

Natsu grinned as he ran away from Wakaba who chased him soaking wet.

"get back here!"

"bahaha no way!"

"Wakaba give it a rest"

"its your own fault for falling for such a stupid prank"

at the last comment Natsu turned around to glare at Gray "it wasnt stupid!"

"yeah it was idiot"

"what did you call me?"

"you heard me!"

"thats i-"

"enough!"

both seven year old boys froze at the stern voice from the red haired she-demon as they called her named Erza

"stop fighting both of you"

"we-we werent fighting right Natsu?"

"aye sir!"

hearing giggling the boys turned to look at the tiny blue kitten laughing at them

"happy! dont laugh!"

"hey dont yell at happy!"

the pink haired boy turned to look at the small white short haired girl who was now picking happy up and giving Natsu a stern look

"but lisanna he was laughing at me!"

"its your own fault for fighting Natsu, also Gray your clothes"

said boy looked down to see he was again only in his boxers "what!?"

Natsu opened his mouth to make a comment when the guild doors slammed open causing everyone to look over.

Laxus walked in carrying much to everyones surprise two small unconcious girls

looking around Laxus located Wakaba and said "go get porlyusica, now"

without asking questions said Wakaba nodded and bolted out of the guild, when people started to cause a commontion and stern voice asked

"whats going on?"

everyone turned to the small white haired old man walking down the stairs

Macao turned and said "Master Makarov, Laxus hes brought two girls in"

raising an eyebrow Makarov walked over to his grandson who knelt down so he could take a look at the two girls.

"what happened?"

"dont know, found these two injured and unconcious in the desert on my way back here, they haven't woken up once"

"alright put them in the infirmary and wait till Porlyusica gets here"

before Laxus could head over a small angry voice called out startling everyone

"where are we? where are you taking them?!"

everyone stared at the two girls and Laxus as two small furry heads popped out from underneath Laxus's hood

Macao raised a finger and pointed at his hood "umm Laxus you do know you have two cats in your cloak right?"

giving the man a glare Laxus said "they were with these two when i found them"

Makarov nodded before looking at the two young exceeds "they arent in any danger, were just going to tend to their injuries, do you mind telling us your names?"

the two exceeds glanced at each other before sprouting wings and leaving Laxus to float infront of Makarov giving everyone a better look at them.

unlike happy they werent blue, but black and tabby.

the black one was smaller with light green eyes and small white paws the white on her hind paws going up to just above their knees, she also had white under her neck and a small blaze on her nose, her little skirt consisted of blue with a little stars on the bottem and a pink shirt.

the tabby was slightly bigger with winding patterns on his which was a slightly darker shade of orange, he too had white paws but that only went slightly past his toes with white also on his neck and golden eyes with flecks of brown.

the black one was the one to speak obviously the braver of the two "im Farrow and this is my brother Fang"

Fang watched them all his eyes slightly wide before Farrow turned to the two girls.

pointing the the white haired girl she said "thats Aislyn, and the one with black hair is Ashtrid"

nodding Makarov gave them a small reasurring smile when he asked "do you mind telling me what happened?"

Farrow and Fang glanced at eachother but refused to speak

letting out a sigh Makarov nodded "alright, Laxus bring them to the infirmary and then come to my office"

nodding Laxus and the kittens headed to a separate room leaving behind five pairs of very curious eyes.

* * *

"who do you think they were?"

"i dont know Natsu we will just have to wait"

"but Erzaa"

"leave it flame brain"

"what did you say!?"

"stop, we need to stay quite and Porlysucia is done"

"fine"

"hey look shes coming out!"

Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lisanna and Happy all turned toward Makarov and an stern older looking woman with pink hair

" keep an eye on those two, especially the girl Ashtrid shes the more serious case of the two its a wonder on how she survived ill be back tomoroww to check on them"

nodding Makarov followed her to the door, after she left he was swarmed by a group of very curious kids and a cat and bombarded with questions

"who are they?"

"can we go see them?"

"are they awake?"

"can we see the exceeds?"

"enough!" at his stern voice they all abrubtly stopped talking, letting out a sigh he looked at them sternly

"no they are not awake, we only know their names, and no you cannot pester those poor exceeds, on the other hand you will all be taking turns keeping and eye on them and you will not be loud am i understood"

aftee getting a chourse of "yes" he gave them all a small smile "now run along, Gray can i talk to you?"

after the others went off Gray turned to look at Makarov "Gray im assigning you first watch because i need you to do something"

tilting his head in confusin Gray asked "need me to do what?"

"the girl Ashtrid is in a very serious condition, we need to keep her fever down, and considering your magic can you make sure of that?"

Gray thought for a minute before nodding

"good, now head on in but be quiet"

Makarov watched the young boy go worried, those two girls, those wounds were not caused by accident.

* * *

For the next few days everyone was taking turns watching the girls, Farrow and Fang still refused to talk and Ashtrid's fever still hasn't broken, much to everyone's concern.

Gray stared down at the black haired girl as he cooled down her forehead once again, since her fever still hasn't gone down he's had most of the watches, much to his annoyance.

besides a few unconscious mumbling they haven't done anything to signify they would wake up, Gray turned to check on the other girl Ayslyn when the door opened and Lisanna walked in.

turning towards her Gray frowned "Lisanna? why are you here?"

"i thought you might be hungry so i brought you something to eat"

"ah thanks, how much longer do i have left on my watch?"

Lisanna was about to answer when she suddenly paled, concerned Gray asked "Lisanna? whats wrong"

"um.." instead of answering she pointed towards Ashtrids bed, thinking something was wrong he turned around only to be met with a pair of angry silver eyes.

before he could speak Ashtrid jumped out of the bed and tackled him to the ground, one hand keeping him down and the other pulled back into a fist until she was distracted by a shout from Lisanna

"Gray!"

while she was distracted he called out "go! get makarov!" nodding Lisanna bolted dropping the plate of food to the ground.

Ashtrid turned back to glare at him and was ready to strike him with her fist when they heard a group of people come in, Lisanna's cry and the plate falling must of alerted them.

Gray turned his head to see Natsu, Erza, Laxus, Wakaba, Makao and Elfman staring at them.

Erza went to step foward but stopped when Ashtrid stiffened "Gray? are you alright?"

"yeah, um could you help"

Gray glanced back the girl pinning him and realized she was still glaring at him.

"Ashtrid"

said girl snapped her head towards the person calling her name obviously surprised and stared at the small man that had just walked into the room followed by and older pink haired woman.

Ignoring Gray, she jumped to her feet which was and obvious mistake when she suddenly cried out in pain and grabbed her side.

"slow down child, i know your scared and confused but causing more pain to yourself will not help, your safe here"

instead of saying anything though she just looked around the room frantically until her eyes landed on Aislyn

"Lyn!"

surprised by her shout none of them tried to stop her when she ran to the unconcious girl.

Makarov stepped forward as Erza went to help Gray up " shes alright child, she only has minor injuries and should wake up soon"

Ashtrids body visibly relaxed when suddenly she started falling backwards, Makarov, Gray and Erza all jumped forward to catch her, Gray being faster managed to catch her just before she hit the floor.

Makarov leaned down and let out a sigh "shes unconcious"

Laxus stepped forward and picked her up laying her back down on the bed as Porlyusica went to inspect her.

"none of her wound reopened but it looks like her fever finally broke, she should be waking up again soon"

Gray stared at the girl and wondered how she was able to attack him and run even though she was in so much pain.

* * *

A few day later much to everyone's relief Ayslyn woke up, she was scared and confused at first but after Makarov spoke to her and the two exceeds she calmed down but would not speak until her sister woke up which confirmed that they were indeed twins.

the next day when Gray was on watch he studied Ayslyn and then Ashtrid he could see that besides their hair they looked exactly the same, from their faces to their eyes, which were both silver

"i heard that Ash attacked you, im sorry"

Gray blinked out of his thoughts to look at the white haired girl who was currently reading a book "er its fine i guess"

"Ash has always acted before thinking so she meant nothing by it, most likely she was just confused and scared like i was"

Gray nodded before looking over to said girl who was currently curled up on her side asleep "so what happened?"

when he got no response he looked over to see Aislyn tightly gripping her book, Gray went to speak when he was suddenly interupted.

"Lyn?"

Gray and Aislyn whirled around to see Ashtrid sitting up on the bed and watching the two.

before anyone could say anything Ayslyn was out of her bed and hugging her twin sister and then much to Grays surprise she started yelling at her

"you idiot! why did you protect me!? you almost died! stupid! moron! idiot! waaaaa!" the yelling quickly turned into Ayslyn crying causing everyone to run into the infirmary only to stop and stare at the scene dumbfounded.

Gray sat there unsure what to do as Ayslyn hugged her sister crying and calling her stupid as Ashtrid patted her head and said sorry that is until shes noticed their audience and pulled Ayslyn behind her and glared

Makarov let out a sigh and went to step forward when much to everyones surprise Ash let out a growl and they felt the pull of magic, and there suddenly in Ashtrids had was a dagger made of ice.

everyone especially Gray stared in complete shock before Natsu yelled out "your an ice mage?!"

before Makarov could sush him though they heard a low mumble of "ice dragons shattering brea-"

"no!"

before Ash could finish Ayslyn amd put her hands over her sisters mouth "no doing that spell Ash! are you trying to kill the people that saved us?"

Ash titled her head and mumbled through her sisters hand "saved?"

"yes saved"

Ayslyn pulled back her hands and turned to Makarov "im so sorry about Ash"

Makarov opened his mouth to speak when he was interrupted again by Natsu shouting "your a dragon slayer too?!"

both girls turned to the pink haired boy and simutaniously murmered "too?"

"yup! im Natsu! im a fire dragon slayer! my dragons name is Igneel where is your Dragon?"

the two girls glanced at each other before nodding and Ash said "im er Ashtrid, as you saw im an ice dragon slayer my dragons name is Drífa"

Ayslyn gave him a small smile and said "im also one, im an earth dragon slayer my dragons name is Danu"

"ehhhh! your both dragon slayers!"

"um yes?"

"where are your dragons?"

Ash frowned before speaking "we dont know one day we woke up and the were gone all we found were these"

Ash held up a light blue and silver bracelet, i looked like it was made of ice while Ayslyn took off what looked to be a dark brown scale like belt with a tree green buckle.

"really? mine too though he left me with this scarf"

Natsu held up a white scaly scarf that had the girls interest until two black ans orange blurs flew past and into Ashtrid.

"Ashtrid your awake!"

"Fang? Farrow?"

Ash placed her hands on the two exceeds heads and calmed them down when Makarov spoke.

"well before anymore interruptions id like to introduce myself, im Master Makarov, master of this mages guild"

the two girls turned toward him as Ayslyn asked "mages guild?"

"yes my dear, welcome to Fairy Tail"

* * *

 **soooo what dya think? yay or nay?**

 **leave a review!**

 **nynaeve**


End file.
